


Married for Five

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, choreographer hangyul, i need irl seungyul to do even just a selca together, i need seungyul/chogyul crumbs so badly, seungyul/chogyul drought is real, singer/producer seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: A sneak peek of how Hangyul and  Seungyoun's mornings are spent after 5 years of being married





	Married for Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i did this within an hour and well basically the struggle for seungyul/chogyul content is real and i'm tired of reading angsty seungyul/chogyul aus both here and on twitter that makes me wanna cry even more. We all deserve to have posi vibes from seungyul even though they're not giving us contents i really hate them. Anyway let's not forget to vote for them on MAMA and it's wooseok's birthday today so keep sending your love to him ❤️

A ray of sunshine hit Seungyoun's face making him squirm from his deep slumber. He slowly opened his eyes feeling a bit uncomfortable from the light that was hitting his face and as soon as he opened them, he was met by the most beautiful view in the entire world. His mouth can't help but to form a small genuine and proud smile, this was exactly how he imagined his future would be. Sleeping next to the man he loves and having that man the first person he sees every time he opens his eyes for the first time everyday. 

He lifted his head which was previously resting on Hangyul's warm chest so he could turn and properly look at his loving husband's face. He reaches for the younger's face, slowly tracing his unique features with his own finger. The smile on Seungyoun's face never faltering. 

Cho Seungyoun is now a well known producer in the music industry. 15 years ago he was an indie solo singer who was known for his great voice and song compositions. Now, though he still sings sometimes, his focus now was to produce and compose music for younger artists like Lee Eunsang and Kang Minhee. Seungyoun had been in the industry for a very long time and his journey was not all butterflies and rainbows, there were a lot of bumpy roads but he was now contented of what he has especially because he's with the love of his life. 

Lee Hangyul was a professional choreographer. Most of the time he choreographs for idol groups but he also owns a dancing studio where he teaches dance to those who are interested. He and Seungyoun met 8 years ago when the older was still a solo singer. That time, Seungyoun wanted to do something different since his fans was used to seeing him singing on stage, he wanted to add some dance on it just to show an unusual side of him. His agency hired Hangyul to choreograph his song and the younger was tasked to make a suitable choreography and teach it to Seungyoun. 

When they first met at Seungyoun's agency building, he didn't like Hangyul's aura. Aside from he looked like he was about to hit someone with a baseball bat, Seungyoun despised late people. He hates it when time is being wasted just because of a person who is fully aware of what they should do. Hangyul felt sorry that time and he apologised a lot of times but first impressions are very important to Seungyoun so he remained cold towards Hangyul. It wasn't a problem to Hangyul because he knows how to remain professional. He knows he made a mistake by being late but he already apologised for it so if Seungyoun will not accept it then it's not his problem anymore.

The first few practices were really awkward between them since Seungyoun was distant to him but the older was a fast learner and Hangyul admired him for it. Before they met, Hangyul was asked to make a choreography that was a little complicated but would suit Seungyoun's song. Seungyoun wasn't a professional dancer but he wanted to prove everyone that he wasn't just a singer, he was an artist. So when Seungyoun learned the steps quicker than Hangyul expected, he was amazed and he started adoring the other which later turned into feelings that he couldn't contain. 

Seungyoun realized that Hangyul wasn't that bad since he was very patient when it comes to teaching him the choreography and would always compliment him that he was a fast learner which he doesn't believe. Slowly, Seungyoun became more open to Hangyul and they started talking to each other casually. Seungyoun thought Hangyul was either the same age as him or just a year younger but when Hangyul told him he was three years younger than him, he was shocked. The dancer doesn't look that young, in fact he looked a bit older than Seungyoun. Eventually, the wall between them slowly crumbled until it was no longer there and they both considered each other as friends.

Hangyul came on Seungyoun's comeback showcase for that album he prepared. He can't help but feel proud of the older as he dance the choreography he made. After the show, Hangyul went to the backstage to congratulate Seungyoun's success and he didn't expect that he'd receive a kiss from Seungyoun that night.

"I like you" Seungyoun muttered after the kiss

Hangyul was taken aback, they were in Seungyoun's dressing room and it was just the two of them there. Apparently, Seungyoun sent his managers and stylists away so he could talk to Hangyul in private.

"I... uhm.. I ... You don't really have to you know say something" Seungyoun stuttered, scratching his head in embarassment. He couldn't look at Hangyul's beautiful eyes.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. I know it's a bit c-crazy since we j-just met a f-few months ago but--" Seungyoun wasn't able to finish his rambling since his lips were met by Hangyul's.

It was just a short kiss but enough to make both of them blush as bright as tomatoes. 

"I like you too" Hangyul whispered against Seungyoun's lips when he pull away slightly from him. They started dating after that, of course Seungyoun had to tell his fans about it but they were fine with it, after all his fans never wanted anything but for Seungyoun to be happy.

They dated for 3 years until Hangyul decided they should take the next step. He proposed to Seungyoun on their third anniversary. The proposal was not as grand as it was like in the movies. It was just both of them having a date on a hill at Gyeongsangnam-do. Seungyoun was used to Hangyul doing special things on any of their special day so he didn't expect that question to pop out that night. It was unexpected but Hangyul was like that and Seungyoun love him so much for it.

"I love you too hyung" Seungyoun was pulled out from his reminiscing when he heard Hangyul muttering those words. He saw his husband's eyes on him with a small smile on his lips. It's been 5 years since they got married and 8 years since they've known each other, yet Seungyoun still can't stop himself from blushing whenever Hangyul say those words to him. He tried to stand up to hide his blushing face from Hangyul but the younger just pulled him closer to hug him tight and kissed his cheek lovingly

"Yah, I need to get up" Seungyoun said squirming from his husband's hold

"But hyung, it's still too early to get up. We still haven't done our morning cuddle" Hangyul said pouting at his hyung

Seungyoun stopped moving and just let his younger husband to pull him closer. They were facing each other and just a few centimeters away. Hangyul reached for Seungyoun's nose and gave it a peck, Seungyoun smiled at him, eyes shining with love and adoration. 

"Did I ever tell you how much I'm in love with you and how lucky I am to have you as ny husband?" Hangyul mumbled caressing Seungyoun's face with his forefinger softly

"Yup, always" Seungyoun answered, lifting his hand to hold on Hangyul's face entertwining them before kissing Hangyul's palm.

Hangyul smiled at him, Seungyoun's favorite smile of his where his beautiful eyes resemble the bright lights at night shining ever so prettily. He still feels that warmth enveloping his whole being making him fall deeper and deeper in love with Hangyul.

"I love you Seungyoun" Hangyul reached for Seungyoun's forehead and gave it a long kiss. He then looked straight into his beloved husband's eyes with a contented smile

"and I will never ever get tired of saying that in every minute that I spend with you for the rest of our lives together" Hangyul closed the gap between them again but this time, he connected their lips to share a passionate and tender kiss that they both love to give to each other.

"I love you too Hangyul. So much more than anyone can ever think of" Seungyoun replied sincerely when they pull away for air. Things around them seemed to disappear as they both look at each other with much much love. 

5 years of marriage and they were both still crazily in love with each other. Their marriage, it wasn't perfect. They argue a lot of times about mostly everything and would often end up making the other upset but they'd always find themselves in each other's arms after. It was beautiful and they would never ever exchange it for anything else in this world. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. I also posted it on twitter y'all can check my accounts @chogyul99z and @hyuunieverse


End file.
